The Next Stage, the Dream Come True, the Aftermath
by superjake69
Summary: Cyd Charisse has been living in New York for a few months trying to forget him. But then he shows up and promises her that he won't leave again. Does he keep his promise or does he break her heart again?


Epilogue

Even four months after moving to New York things are going smoothly. I had expected Autumn and Danny to fight and I had expected my classes at culinary school to totally blow, but I was wrong on both. Autumn and Danny get along extremely well to my surprise, it must be the ability to go to gay clubs together that's brought them close. And school is amazing! It's fun and I'm learning how to cook some really cool stuff. New York is taking away all my worries. I have even forgotten about Shrimp, not totally, but the memory of his departure is fading fast. I can smell breakfast now so I better go get some.

"How'd you sleep Ms. Cyd Charisse?" Danny said as he poured me some coffee. So one thing hasn't changed, I'm still a caffeine addict.

"Good and yourself?" I said as I took the coffee cup from him, "Where's Autumn?"

"She had an early class this morning. And I slept well, thank you."

"Don't use your good grammar with me," I laughed and sat on a stool at the counter.

"I can if I want to," Danny countered. There was a knock at the door only seconds later.

"You getting that?" I asked.

"No," Danny said and took a bagel out of the fridge.

"Fine then, be lazy," I got up and went to the door. I slid open the chain lock and opened the door, "Hello," I didn't even look at the person.

"Hey," I knew that voice, I knew that phrase, I knew them both too well to even think it was him. I looked to see who was at the door and as soon as I saw who it was I shut that door right in his face.

"Who is it?" Danny asked, but he knew exactly who it was when he saw the look on my face, "Oh."

"LET ME IN!" he was pounding on the door.

"Go away Shrimp, just leave. You should be pretty good at that by now," I was still scorned from what he had done earlier that year even though I had pretended not to be.

"Cyd please," he sounded sad. I couldn't imagine why he would be, but he was.

"Fine," I said and swung the door open. His face was red and tan all at the same time. His hair was long again and he had trimmed down again. I looked him in the eye, "What do you want Shrimp?"

"You," he put his head down, but his eyes stayed locked to mine.

"I don't have time for this right now," I said and grabbed my jacket, "I have to go," I walked past him and started down the stairs only to hear him following after me. I turned around, "Don't follow me," I was stern. I needed to make sure that he knew I meant it, "If you do follow me you will be so sorry that _I_ might cry."

He gulped hard. I think he was scared, "Okay, I'll stay here."

I looked at him one last time and continued down the stairs.

The streets of New York opened their souls to me as I stormed out of the building and onto the sidewalk. The hustle and bustle of the New Yorkers couldn't even lift my spirits. Why had he come back, he was supposed to be in Australia or New Zealand or wherever the heck he said he was going to be. I hated him!

I found myself stumbling into a warm coffee shop and walking to the counter. Maybe coffee would cheer me up, maybe.

"What can I get for you miss?" the barista said in a chipper tone. I glared at her from the inside for being happy.

"Just a coffee… black," I added at the very end. I had made the mistake of not ordering coffee black once before, the results hadn't been good.

"Here you are," the girl said with a smile, "Have a nice day!"

I wanted to tell her that I had other plans, but instead I offered her a fake smile, "You too." I went to the corner of the café and sat at a table built for one. I stared out the window and watched the people pass. My eyes eventually found themselves staring at the wooden ring on my right hand. I remembered the night that Shrimp had given it to me. We had been at an Outback Steakhouse the night he picked me up from the airport. He had proposed to me. I smiled and returned my view to the window. Instead of seeing the people passing I saw blondish-orangish hair and a face that I didn't want to look at.

"I thought I told you not to follow me Shrimp," I glared daggers at him.

"You did tell me that, but you know me, I don't listen to you all the time. I had to see you Cyd. I want to be in your life, your new life, your life here," his eyes were desperate and so was his voice.

"For how long? A couple of weeks? Maybe a month before you decide to go back? I can't do that again Shrimp," I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"I know you can't. I've know that since I left. I knew that if I came back that it'd have to be for good. That's why I decided to move to New York. I'm having my art shipped here and I'm thinking about opening a gallery. I know that's not really something that I'd do but if it means being with you then I'm in."

"And where do you think you're going to live?" I asked. I doubted that he had even thought about it.

"I don't know. Maybe I could crash at Danny's place and get a job and save up some money so we can get an apartment for ourselves," he grabbed my hand, "I really want this Cyd."

"Did you talk to Danny? It's not my choice if you stay at his place or not," I pulled my hand away.

"Actually I did. Right after you left I asked. He said that it would be fine as long as you approved. What do you say?" he looked hopeful.

"I don't know Shrimp," I was too afraid that he would leave.

"If I leave you have every right to kill me in whatever way you please. I love you Cyd Charisse and I'll do whatever it takes to get you back."

"You promise you won't leave again?"

"I promise," he kissed me, "Happy Frank Day."

"What--" that thought had totally slipped my mind. December 12th, how could I forget?


End file.
